


In Your Head

by DrewConrady



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewConrady/pseuds/DrewConrady
Summary: Darker Zed one shot
Kudos: 3





	In Your Head

*~*Trigger Warning*~* Depression, Suicide

Zed began ripping all the pictures off the walls throwing them to the floor shattering glass everywhere. "Why?!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs before slamming his fist in the wall. Nothing Zed did could take away the pain and emptiness he felt. Everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was Addisons smiling face. He couldn't bear it anymore. Zed tried drowning his sorrows in every bottle he found. Nothing could make him forget. It only numbed the pain and erased the memories for just a moment. Then it all would all come flooding back. Hitting him like a title wave of emotions. If Zed could only get out of his own head for even a moment. It was a damn war going on in there. He didn't want to remember anything because then the horrible darkness that would make him want to end it all would creep back up. There was no life for Zed worth living without Addison in it. He stared at his hand with the blood dripping from his knuckles as he slid down the wall. "I can't keep living like this" he cried out as Zed wrapped his arms around his knees and let the tears fall. He gave up caring for anything the day she walked out the door. The memories of that day come flooding back without warning.

**_"I am done, Zed! We fell out of love a long time ago. I'm done trying to fix something that can't be fixed", Addison screamed at him. He tried to grab her arm to stop her. "Please Addison I will change. I love you. I can't lose you." Addison shook her arm loose from his grip. With tears in her eyes just kept walking out the door before turning around "I'm sorry Zed but you have already lost me."_ **

The tears flowed even harder down Zeds face as he stumbled to what was once their bedroom. Now it was just another space that he couldn't bear to look at without wanting to tear it to shreds. He grabbed the nearest marker he could find and scribbled across the wall near the bed. _**I'm sorry, I hope you will forgive me someday.**_ Zed knew he was ready for the pain to be gone for good. He just couldn't bear it anymore. It was eating away at his every fiber. As Zed sat on the edge of their bed, in his eyes it will always be his and Addison's bed. "I'm sorry Addison I hope you wont forget me. I love you" he mumbled to himself before putting the cold barrel in his mouth and pulling the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you know is talking about suicide or self harm please reach out and get help. All lifes are precious.


End file.
